The Falling
by TheRainbowStyle
Summary: When Raito goes to work with his father and gets stuck into the kira case by being stalked by Kira herself.  Who else can save him but the famous L ? AU of course Yaoi also.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I have nothing else I can do

"Are you ready Raito?" Soichiro Yagami called loudly up the stairs of his house. A loud thud was heard before a teenage boy climbed down the stairs , acting prefectly calm as to say that loud thud was not him tripping. His father rolled his eyes and turned to his wife who was giggling quietly."Well it's time to go , you better hope we are not late Raito". Turning to open the door he walked brisley out the door as his son hugged and kissed his mom before following him out. Today he was going to go to work with his father , to see his future , as he was going to end up in the police force after college. He nodded to his father as he got into the car.

When they got to the station , Touta Matsuda was waiting for his father with a coffee and the file of the latest crimanl. His father nodded and Raito waved only to get a hug and a it's good to see you! Raito patted his back akwardly and looked around the office . Everybody was busy doing work and talking about the cases they were doing. It made Raito wonder if this was going to be the reast of his life. Sitting in a office with nothing to look forward to but going home to a medoric wife and family. Just as his father does . It made him shudder but he knew that there was nothing more to do with his life but this. Nothing else that he could do. His father calling him distracted him from his thoughts.

"This is what this murder has been doing"he said handing him the piece of paper simply stated they die an hour after being at a restrount with no bodliy harm done.

"Do you know what they ate?" Raito sayed curiously. His father shook his head.

"All we know is..."a loud thud could be heard before sirens go off loudly , his father looks up with his eyes narrowed as if he could sense what was runs into room full speed and shouts his eyes wide.

"She's claiming to be Kira chief!"Raito looks down and his eyes widen when he looked down at the piece of paper his father handed him earlier there was a huge KIRA on the top of the looked at his father who had a strickened look on his face.

"Raito come with me, Matsuda call the guards down and tell everybody to wear masks!"He grabs Raito, and Matsuda runs out screaming about masks and guards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Creepy Murder

"In here Raito"His father said pushing him into a dark room looked like something for a bomb shelter making him shudder, How old was the room?He thought, pretty old with all the dust around. "Don't come out intil I come and get you got me young man?"Raito nodded quickly, his father ran full speed out the door closing it.

Wow , Raito thought, I must be really his pride and joy if he hides me in a bomb shelter from the 2nd world he doesn't want the blame of killing his 'pride and joy'. Stop it Raito, he thought bitterly, he loves you, he's not using noticing the giggle on the side of the room he sits down and glares at the dust in the room.

"Well what do we have here?"a light flirty voice says from a few feet to his left. Raito shots up in his seat to turn to glare at the masked women. She twists her blond hair and giggles.

"Kira!"He says did I get into this he thinks bitterly."Why are you here?"She giggles and walks up to him touching his chest slightly making him recoil back. She giggles more high-pitched and grabs his shoulders roughly showing a huge amount of strength before dragging him to the ground and held a tissue over his mouth, making him panic and breath heavily , which he realized later on was not the brightest thing he ever did.

"Huh?"a disgrutled Raito said as he looked around the room noticing the female and half the police depmarment on the the female from earlier was standing at a desk digging through a pile of files. He tries to sit up and fells his head worl. Kira notices and pears at him through her mask.

"You know where he's hiding my file don't you?" Raito shakes his head, because honestly didn't know what his father did with the file after the alarm went was all a rush in his mind as she stares at finally looks around and the police depmarment...all of them dead, he shudders and tries to find his father. He looks back at her and her face looks angry, her eyes glaring in a weirdly bratty way .She walks up to him and grabs his hair making him tear his head back. "Let me say this again! You know where it is show me!" He thinks, what can I do to stop her what can I do . Finally it comes to him, lock her in the bomb shelter. Thinking of this he thinks how ironic it would be if this would work.

"Fine I know where it is!but you will have to follow me!"He said giving her his best act. He tries to make his face worried and giggled loudly.

"I knew you would help me!"She said brightly grabbing his hand and dragging her with him."So where do we go!"she all but screamed in his ear.

"This way!The Chief put it in the bomb shelter with me!"He grabs her hand and drags her that way going down the vast hallway his father took him down happily opened the hatch to it and crawled in. Shutting it quickly he latched it shut and picked up his cellphone dialing his dads cell phone quickly hoping he would still be alive phone was answered with a "Where are you?"

"Dad I got the women, in the bomb shelter hurry!"he said that quickly but he could already hear loud foot steps coming down the father with the alive half of the squad opens the bomb shelter door ,to show a very pissed off Kira with her mask on fully and her arms spread officers go to arrest her only for her to laugh loudly and glare right at Raito.

"Before I go, I would like you to know Raito you are mine, and will always be your stuck with me following you for the reast of your life you will be mine, nothing you can do can stop me, I will cleans the earth , and you will be my slave!"With that she spread her arms and snapped loudly causeing a smoke to issue and her escape to turned to look shocked at Raito, His father looked was paniced as if the thought of what was to happen was happening in front of his eyes.


	3. Help

Chapter 3

Raito father was going crazy trying to find somewhere for Raito to was amusing up until he gave him a gun with a 'I don't know this kills her but it will be extra protection'.It was starting to get on Raito nerves. He couldn't go to school, he couldn't be left in his room 'alone'.It was driving him up the wall with his father falling him everywhere he if not his father one of his lakeys.

Everyday his father was on the phone ,trying to see if he could get somebody to protect his son from wanted the seemed everybody was scared of Kira, nobody knew how she killed and who she would kill when she staked her clame over him.

The creepist thing is everyday he gets a letter at 2pm anywhere he is that says,

MINE

He was starting to wonder when she would come to get had come to the conculison that the Kira he had meet wasn't the only one. Nor the was probaly 1 of many kiras. Only if he could think of what they used to ?...or was it something impossible? He needed to know to save his own life. He needed to know if he could get away from being owned by one of the Kira's.

Sitting in his room one day , with his father sitting on his bed on the typed nervously on the computer not really looking at anything but trying to look busy so his father wouldn't try to get him to talk to the people on the phone. He did it once and it made him feel akward as if he was using his charm to talk the person into it. His dad suddenly shouted, and when Raito looked over his eyes where wide with exictement. Which could mean only one of two things, he found somebody to take care of Kira and keep Raito safe, or his mother was done with dinner. He thought snarkliy that if it the second one he might find I use for that gun.

His father nodded saying some fast words in english and than hung up. The smile never dropping from his gives him a 'your insane stay away look'.His father just smiles wider at him.

"I found a person who will easily take care of Kira , and keep you safe, without evening blinking a eye, and of course he needs you to help him"His father was smiling brightly, smirking gives him a disbeliving look.

"The only one who could be as great as you say is.."His father smile became a smirk at Raito words."L? You got L to protect me?and to get Kira?"His father nods as Raito face became brightened.L was his hero, in ever 's one of the main reasons Raito wanted to become a dective and the only bright reason he quickly made his face blank as to not come off as a strange father looked like he was the happiest person ever.


End file.
